


Three's a Crowd

by BeckyHarvey29



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, kinda ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's boyfriend gets him a hot, redheaded stripper for his birthday. That doesn't work out too well for Mickey's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Mickey cursed under his breath as he fumbled with his keys. It had been a long fucking day at the garage, and he wanted nothing more than to kick back with an ice cold beer and the TV remote for the rest of the night.

After finally finding the right key, he opened the door and entered his apartment, freezing in place when he saw what was waiting for him. 

"The fuck's this?" 

His boyfriend of three months, Kyle, stood up from the chair in the corner he had been lounging in. He stalked over to Mickey and pressed a chaste kiss against Mickey's lips before pulling away with a smile. "Happy Birthday," he said, turning to regard the strange man who was reclined casually on the couch.

Mickey eyed the guy up, unable to piece together exactly what was happening here. 

The redhead stood up from the couch, revealing his height.

" _Okay,_ once again," Mickey said slowly, his eyes never leaving the hot stranger. "What the fuck is this? _Who_ the fuck is this, and what the fuck's he doing here?"

"This," Kyle said, leaning closer to press a kiss to Mickey's temple, "is your belated birthday present."

Realization set in as Mickey and the redhead kept staring at each other. He felt warmth creeping up the back of his neck, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before forcing himself to look away. 

"Come on," Kyle said, leading Mickey by the hand to a chair in the middle of the room, and pushing Mickey by the shoulders to force him to sit down. 

Mickey looked up at his boyfriend warily, not really knowing what to say or how to act. 

"I feel bad for forgetting your birthday the other day, so this is my way of making it up to you," Kyle explained, "and I know you have a thing for redheads, so I went to the White Swallow and got you the hottest one I could find. I think I did pretty damn good with him, don't you?" 

"You're fucking kidding me right now, aren't you?" Mickey asked, finally finding his voice. "Is this some sort of fucking test, 'cause you know I don't play that shit."

"Nope, no test," Kyle said as he slowly walked backwards to sit on the couch. "I just want you to enjoy yourself." He then looked at the redhead, who was standing off to the side and waiting. "Ian, this is my boyfriend Mickey. Show him a good time, yeah?" 

"Got it," Ian said with a firm nod of his head, as Kyle grabbed a remote from the coffee table and turned on the music. 

Mickey watched with bated breath as Ian sauntered towards him. His eyes flickered over to his boyfriend, who was watching them intently as he relaxed back into the couch cushions to get comfortable. Mickey looked back up at Ian just as he lowered himself onto Mickey's lap. 

"Happy Birthday," Ian said in a sultry voice as he hooked his wrists over Mickey's shoulders.

Mickey looked back at his boyfriend over Ian's shoulder and, on Kyle's approving nod, he placed his tattooed hands gingerly on Ian's slim hips. 

Ian smirked down at Mickey as he slowly began moving to the slow beat of the music, his crotch grinding against Mickey's stomach. Ian crisscrossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. 

Mickey swallowed hard as his eyes traveled over Ian's torso appreciatively. He dug his fingers harder into Ian's hips and finally allowed himself to relax and get into it. 

Hey, if Kyle was okay with this, he sure the fuck was. 

"So, how's your day going so far?" Ian asked as he reached between them and grabbed the hem of Mickey's shirt. He slowly pulled the material up and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. He palmed his hands over Mickey's chest, and then feathered his fingers down even lower.

"It's going pretty fucking good so far," Mickey murmured, unable to take his eyes off of Ian. 

Ian smiled and leaned forward so that their bare chests were touching. He leaned in to whisper hotly in Mickey's ear. "Having fun?"

"Fuck, yeah." Mickey could feel his cock growing hard and he chanced a glance over at his boyfriend, surprised to find the other man watching them as he chewed on his lower lip and palmed his cock through his sweats.

Fuck, if this was turning Kyle on, he was definitely going to keep going. 

Mickey smoothed his hands down from Ian's hips and rounded them over his ass, pulling Ian closer against him, their cocks now rubbing through their pants. 

Ian was pulling away and off of him a second later. He locked eyes with Mickey as he hooked his thumbs under the waistline of his pants, and slowly lowered them down over his hips, exposing tight black booty shorts. He reclaimed his spot on Mickey's lap and resumed his slow, torturous grinding. 

"Kiss him," Kyle said from the couch, still palming his dick. 

Mickey locked eyes with Kyle, surprised that his boyfriend was getting so turned on by watching him be with someone else. He barely had a chance to register that thought when Ian grabbed him by the chin and turned his head so that their lips locked. 

The kiss started out slow and tentative at first, but soon turned hungry when they opened their mouths to each other.

Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth and slid his hands under the flimsy material of Ian's booty shorts to grab his ass. As Ian shivered and ground against him, Mickey pressed him even closer. "Fuck," he groaned against Ian's lips. "You feel so fucking good," he murmured low enough for only Ian to hear.

Ian pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder at Kyle, as Mickey leaned in to feather soft moist kisses along Ian's neck. 

"Suck him off," Kyle instructed, his hand now in his pants and working on his cock. 

Before Mickey could object, not that he had any plans to, Ian slinked off of his lap and positioned himself between Mickey's legs. With their hooded eyes locked, Ian undid Mickey's button and zipper and pulled Mickey's leaking cock out. 

Mickey stared down at Ian and licked his lips, suddenly forgetting that his boyfriend was even in the room. He watched as Ian leaned in and touched the tip of his cock with his tongue, moaning at the taste of Mickey's precome. Ian then opened wide and took Mickey as deep as he could. "Fuck," Mickey drawled as he leaned his head back. "That fucking mouth, holy shit." 

Ian wrapped his hand around the base of Mickey's cock as his free hand squeezed his balls. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked Mickey's cock quick and hard, working his tongue on the underside. He then removed his hand and took Mickey as deep as he could, holding Mickey's hips down and swallowing around the head of his cock. 

Mickey was panting now, only vaguely aware of his boyfriend jerking off on the couch. He dug his fingers in Ian's hair as he slowly began guiding him. He watched as Ian bobbed his head on his cock like a pro, their eyes locked the entire time. "So fucking good," he moaned. Mickey normally wasn't very verbal during sex, but fuck. That mouth. 

Ian pulled away from Mickey's dick with a pop of his mouth and a few teasing flicks and swirls of his tongue. 

Mickey feathered his fingers over Ian's cheeks as he watched him.

Kyle stood up from the couch then and removed his own pants. He then walked over to Ian, who was still kneeling between Mickey's legs. He palmed his hand along Ian's throat and then forced Ian to look up at him. "I'll triple what I'm paying you if we take this into the bedroom." 

Mickey licked his lips and watched Ian, eagerly waiting for his response. 

Ian nodded his head and stood up. 

Kyle hooked a finger under the rim of Ian's shorts and looked at Mickey, nodding his head towards the bedroom. "Let's go." 

Mickey nodded and stood to follow the other two men into the bedroom. He watched as Ian and Kyle kissed, suddenly feeling jealous and out of place. He wasn't sure, though, if he was jealous because Kyle was kissing someone else, or jealous because he suddenly had to share that amazing fucking mouth and hot body with his boyfriend.

Before any of them could fully process how fast everything was happening, they were all completely naked and kneeling on the bed. 

Kyle grabbed the both of them by the back of the head and pulled them in for a three-way kiss that was sloppy, devouring, and wet. Kyle was the first to pull away, leaving Ian and Mickey to continue kissing without him as he got off the bed to grab the condoms and lube from the nightstand. 

"I want you to fuck him nice and hard like he likes it," Kyle said, holding the condom out to Ian. Kyle then turned to palm his boyfriend's cock. "I want this to be a birthday you'll never forget." Kyle then grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and forced him down so that his cheek was against the pillow, his ass in the air. 

Ian stroked his cock as he eyed Mickey's ass admirably. He normally didn't participate in threesomes, and rarely went beyond a simple lap dance or hand job, but there was something about this guy that made him want to devour him and fuck him every which way possible. The guy had the most amazing ass he had ever seen, and Ian couldn't help but think that _he_ was the one getting the present here. 

"Eat him out, he likes that," Kyle said breathlessly as he sat back against the headboard and began slowly stroking his cock, getting ready for the show. 

Mickey could only moan when he felt Ian's large hands palming his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. He then gasped and grabbed at the sheets when he felt a soft, wet tongue gently lapping at his hole. "Holy shit," he groaned as he reached back and fisted Ian's hair to hold him in place as he pressed back against Ian's mouth. 

"Fuck, that's so hot," Kyle murmured. 

Ian tentatively licked at Mickey before deciding to completely go for it. It was strange having the guy's boyfriend watching them, but it was also incredibly fucking hot and, fuck, if the guy didn't care, then neither did Ian.

Ian pulled Mickey's cheeks apart to get in deeper and he probed Mickey's asshole with his tongue, fucking it in and out of the tight ring of muscle. He pulled back to nip at the sensitive skin around Mickey's asshole before spitting at it and diving back in with a moan. He added a finger with his tongue, crooked it against that fucking sweet bundle of nerves, and smiled when he heard the whimpers and moans coming from the other man. 

"Holy fucking… _fuck_ ," Mickey groaned, his voice muffled against the pillows as he fucked back against Ian's mouth. He had never felt anything like it before. The guy's tongue was literally fucking magic. 

Ian licked down Mickey's perineum and then sucked gently at his balls, the sounds and moans Mickey was making was music to his ears. He then nipped and licked at Mickey's perfect fucking inner thighs. He suddenly wished the boyfriend wasn't there watching; he would have flipped Mickey onto his back and worshipped, licked, and bit at those fucking things for hours. Instead, he licked his way back to Mickey's asshole and tongue-fucked him eagerly; slurping, licking, and sucking, unable to get enough. 

"Get in him," Kyle ordered, looking and sounding as if he were already close to blowing his own load. 

Ian didn't have to be told twice. He sat up and stroked his cock before slowly rolling the condom on. He lubed his fingers and slid two inside Mickey without warning, scissoring and loosening him up, even though Mickey didn't need much prep after the tongue-fucking he had just gotten. Unable to wait any longer, he dug his fingers into Mickey's hips and slowly eased his cock inside of him with a satisfying groan. 

"Fuck. Oh, fuck. Holy shit. Yes," Mickey stammered as he eagerly took every inch Ian gave him. "Jesus, so fucking…" 

"How's that perfect-looking cock feel?" Kyle asked him through his own pants and grunts. 

"Fucking incredible," Mickey gasped breathlessly once Ian was buried balls deep inside of him. 

Ian watched as Kyle leaned down to sloppily kiss Mickey and, once again, he wished the guy wasn't there. He began moving in and out of Mickey with thick, quick, deep thrusts. He was almost relieved when Kyle pulled away from the kiss and blew his own load all over his stomach and chest. 

Mickey panted and grabbed the sheets tighter as Ian relentlessly pounded him. Even if he wanted to be quiet, there was no way in hell he could be. 

Ian wrapped an arm under Mickey and pulled Mickey up and back against him. He braved it and palmed Mickey's cheek, turning Mickey's head so that they could kiss over Mickey's shoulder. Their tongues tangled languidly as they moaned and panted hotly into each other's open mouths. He then dropped his hand from Mickey's cheek, feathered his fingers down over Mickey's soft tummy, and then gripped his cock. 

"I'm gonna come," Mickey panted hotly against Ian's neck as Ian stroked him. 

"Come for him," Kyle murmured as he lie there trying to come down from his own orgasm. 

Ian and Mickey both secretly wished the other man would shut the fuck up already. 

"Go ahead, do it," Ian whispered breathlessly against Mickey's ear as he stroked Mickey eagerly. "Come for me, Mickey," he said as his thumb rounded the slick head of Mickey's pulsating cock. Mickey's come spurted through his fist moments later, and that sent Ian over the edge with him. 

They both buckled forward as they shuddered through their orgasms. They then pulled apart and rested against the mattress, all three of them sweaty, panting and completely spent.

Mickey was in the middle. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath and get his bearings. He closed his eyes and stiffened when Kyle curled towards him and threw an arm over his waist.

"Happy Birthday, babe," Kyle whispered against Mickey's shoulder before dozing off. 

Mickey continued staring up at the ceiling in a daze, trying to wrap his head around everything, before he turned his eyes towards Ian to find the redhead watching him, his eyes dark and searching. 

They kept their eyes locked, neither of them saying anything as Kyle snored beside them. 

Ian reached up and traced Mickey's swollen bottom lip with his finger.

Mickey's breath hitched as he kept his eyes locked with Ian's, his heart hammering in his throat. 

After several moments, Ian sat up. "I should go," he said softly, hesitantly. 

Mickey nodded and then gingerly lifted Kyle's arm from around him. "Yeah, okay…I'll walk you out." 

They left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. 

Mickey, still naked, watched as Ian went around the living room gathering up his clothes. He thumbed at his lower lip, not knowing what to say. "So, uh, thanks for that. It was pretty fucking awesome." 

Ian slipped his shirt down over his head and smiled gingerly, awkwardly. "It was fun," he said, catching Mickey's eyes before quickly looking away. "Look, uh, you probably think I'm some whore who goes around fucking anyone for money, but I'm not. I usually just do stripping and lap dancing. What happened here, tonight…it just sort of happened."

Mickey nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"There was just something about you, I guess," Ian finished.

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean," Mickey rasped.

Ian held Mickey's stare for a second longer before smiling again and nodding towards the door. "I should get going. Happy Birthday, Mickey." 

"Yeah, thanks," Mickey said monotonously as he watched Ian open the door. 

For some reason, he didn't want to say goodbye. He then realized how absurd that was. He'd only known the guy for less than an hour, didn't even know anything about him aside from his first name and dick size. All he knew was that he had just had the best fuck of his life while his boyfriend watched. 

Before he could process anything else, Ian was gone and the door was closed.

  


* * *

  


Ian hopped off the stage and walked to the bar to order his usual drink. Even though he was exhausted, it had been a busy night and the tips had been amazing. He couldn't really complain.

Just as his drink was placed in front of him, someone slid onto the stool next to him. He turned his head to greet the person, hoping to maybe get a dance out of them, but he couldn't form words when he saw who it was. 

Mickey smirked at him as he waved down the bartender. "Hey." 

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again when he realized he didn't really know what to say. It had been over two weeks since he'd seen Mickey and, truth be told, he'd never really expected to ever see him again.

Mickey's eyes slowly trailed down Ian's half-naked body appreciatively before looking back into his eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, finally finding his voice. "Where's Keith?"

Mickey snickered against the rim of his beer mug. "Kyle…and we broke up."

Ian frowned as he leaned against the bar, not knowing how to take that bit of information. "Broke up? After what happened, I thought he would've been crowned boyfriend of the year."

"Yeah, well," Mickey continued, his voice gruff. "We weren't really all that serious to begin with. I mean, to be willing to watch your boyfriend get fucked like that by someone else, how serious could it have been?" 

Ian smirked as he leaned in a little closer, his eyes focused on Mickey's lips. "So, you here looking to get laid then? Mend your broken heart and all that?" 

"Actually, there _is_ this one fucking guy I can't stop thinking about," Mickey rasped. "He's a redhead…dopey grin, stupid freckles, amazing fucking mouth. You seen 'im?"

Ian's eyes narrowed as he pretended to think. "Hm, no. No, doesn't sound familiar." 

The corners of Mickey's lips twitched upwards as his eyes searched Ian's face. "You really gonna make me say it, asshole?"

"Say what?" Ian deadpanned. "That you want me to fuck you again?" 

"Yeah, something like that," Mickey said throatily. "Only this time, there won't be some fucking weirdo jerking off and watching us." 

Ian moved so that he was between Mickey's legs, pressed between Mickey's body and the bar. "I think we can work something out," he mumbled before placing his hands high on Mickey's thighs, leaning in and kissing him. 

Mickey licked into Ian's mouth and moaned into the kiss as his hands gripped Ian's waist. He pulled back with a rough tug to Ian's bottom lip and tapped their foreheads together, already revving to go. "What time you get off?" 

"In an hour." 

"Fuck…that long, huh." 

"Don't worry," Ian mumbled against Mickey's lips before pulling away. "I'm worth the wait." 

"Don't I fucking know it," Mickey said as he watched Ian walk off. His eyes dropped to Ian's ass, and then he looked up to find Ian glancing back at him over his shoulder. He returned the smile and turned back towards the bar, laughing into his beer.

  


* * *

  


Five months later, Ian and Mickey were walking down the street, enjoying the warm weather as they casually strolled down the sidewalk, each of them slurping on their frozen lemonades and sneaking flirty glances at each other. 

"Are we almost done here?" Mickey asked. "I took you out like you wanted, bought you food, we saw a movie. Can we go home and fuck now?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get out of bed every once in a while, Mick," Ian said with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think you're only with me for the sex." He had meant for it to sound like a joke, but it definitely hadn't come out that way.

"Ay, c'mere," Mickey murmured as he stopped walking and grabbed Ian by the elbow. "Get outta here with that. You know I'm with you for more than just that," he finished as he leaned in to kiss Ian gently.

"I know," Ian muttered back against Mickey's lips.

When they pulled apart, both of them flustered and very much ready to spend the rest of their day off in bed together, they resumed their walking. When they unlocked eyes long enough to look forward, they both stopped in their tracks to see Kyle walking straight towards them.

"Shit," Ian murmured.

Kyle didn't see them at first, but when he finally looked up, he froze in his own steps, his eyes immediately dropping to their entwined hands. Even from a few yards away, they could hear him scoff. Kyle then shook his head curtly and kept walking, brushing right on past them without another look and continuing on his scornful way.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other before bursting into laughter as they went back to sipping their lemonades.


End file.
